An Old Trip
by Meriarty
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory decide to head off to the Second World War. Only this trip doesn't go where they want it to go. They end up with rather large animals. Rated K  just in case. Canon.
1. Wakey, wakey

__**I've posted this story about a year ago but it had quiet the flaws since my English wasn't perfect. I decided to improve and replace the old concept but it will stay because I got too attached. **

* * *

><p><em>Silence. An unbelievable strong force pulled him away and swept him off his feet, falling down roughly. Suddenly the sounds and colours exploded around him, making him cover his face, alarmed. He quickly stood up, his knees felt weak. As fast as he could run, he ran to his 'borrowed' Tardis, slipped inside, mumbling. "Need... To get... Out of... Here..." He pushed the buttons, trying not to think about what was happening outside and he set off... He blinked, exhausted, and it all got black...<em>

All sweaty, the Doctor woke up, having again the dream about the day he ran away. Yet this time with his eleventh face. He ran away from the Time War, his planet was swept away, along with the other Time Lords. He never had been able to forgive himself and his actions and he would never would. The Doctor brushed his hair back with a sigh. He had obviously fallen asleep last night at the control room, once again. The Tardis was misbehaving and his nightmares were getting stronger. Perhaps one influenced the other.

"Morning, Doctor!" A young woman stood up the stairs and the Doctor looked up. "Ah! Morning, Amelia." He gave her one of his bright, childlike smiles. He just wanted to forget about the dream as soon as possible. Amy walked down, trying to ignore the fact she called him Amelia. The Doctor, her best friend would only do that whenever he was worried. "Have you been sleeping here again?" She knew this wasn't going to help a tiny bit because the Doctor only gave her one of his looks, the ones he'd give when he wasn't going to give any other information. The Timelord fixed his bow tie. Amy folded her arms, ready to give a speech. "Honestly, Doctor. I-"

A third person entered the room. Rory, Amy's husband. He might not be the cleverest looking man, but his heart was on the right place and he truly loved Amy. A true companion. "_What _is ging on?" The man looked between the two of them but the Doctor gave him a comforting smile. "We were discussing plans." He nodded reassuringly, mainly to make himself believe this lie and clapped in his hands, turning on his heels. "Breakfast?" Amy and Rory agreed.


	2. Fishfingers And Custard In Space

"What about... _Fish custard_?" The Doctor smiled slightly. The unusual choice of breakfast would be a distraction. or at least he hoped. He rubbed his hands together. "Fish cu-?" Rory raised his eyebrows. The Doctor usually talked about this treat but he had actually never known what it tastes like. Amy wrinkled her nose. "No thanks..." She thought back at her first meeting with the Doctor; the mad man with a box. He had just landed in her yard and after several times of trying several types of food, he ate fish fingers and custard. A mad man he was. And still is. She smiled at the thoughts.

As Amy walked after the Doctor, she pulled Rory along with her, their arms linked. "Come on, maybe you _should _try it." They walked into the kitchen and the Doctor took his place behind the frying pan. "So. Fish custard it is? And for Amy... Toast!" He grinned and pointed at her, flasing his companion a wink. Amy nodded, speaking with a seemingly cheery voice. "You got it, Doctor." She frowned slightly because of her choice of words but shrugged the off; She had to speak with Rory.

The both of them had sat down at the table and the Doctor was preparing their breakfast. Amy leaned forward, keeping her voice down to a hiss. "What's gotten into him?" She cocked her head to shrugged. "Maybe it's his usual behaviour? You never know it when it comes to the kitchen. "The Doctor, I mean." Rory pulled a face. "Like I don't know who you mean. Maybe he just misses River." She squeezed her eyes. "Look at me and tell me you're not worried." A short silence fell. They could heard the Doctor talking to himself as he was preparing the fish fingers. "Don't worry about him. He'd tell us if there was something going on." Amy shook her head. "No. He wouldn't. That's what frightens me." Rory had no idea how to reply and the conversation fell slent again.

After a couple of minutes, the Doctor arrived with three plates. With a proud smile, he put one plate with Fish-custard front of Rory, who raised his eyes when he saw the sight of the unusual combination. "Enjoy this meal, Rory the Roman!"


	3. Ready, set, go

The Doctor gave Amy her toast, receiving a thankful glance. He smiled at her and placed his own plate at a free seat and he sat down. "So... What are we going to do today?" He looked at them both and Amy grinned, knowing she'd have to go for something simple.

"I'd like to go to..." She grinned and looked at Rory; "The cavemen? I've always wanted to tug at their beards." She laughed at Rory's quite startled expression. "I was kidding, centurion." She winked at him to show she really was kidding and Rory let out a sigh in relief. "So, where to? I was thinking about-" Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, Rory had finished it for him. "Second world war." Amy and the Doctor exchanged a surprised look. "Never knew you were interested in that." Amy said. "It's the Roman warrior inside him!" The Doctor poked Rory's chest and he turned to Amy. "Weve been there once before... With the Daleks and River-" "-and me punching Hitler. Yeah, yeah." Rory once aain finished Doctor's attempt to protest. "We'll be fine. Could go to Paris!" Amy slipped an arm around her husband's shoulder, a mischievous smirk around her lips. "Paris does sound nice."

The Doctor let out a sigh. He knew when the Ponds had won and when he had lost. "Second world war it is?" Amy reached forward to ruffle the Doctor's hair but he immediately fixed it. "Oi!" With a grin, he wagged a finger at is companion.

After finishing their breakfast, which was mainly discussing their plans and Rory looking disgusted at his plate and eating Amy's toast, they headed to the control room. The Doctor rubbed in his eyes and he pushed some buttons, not bothering about the breaks, nor about the stabilisers. _Like I ever do,_ he thought. They held on to the bars as they set off. After a few seconds they landed with a bump and they walked over to the doors.

"Now remember. This could very-" His sentence got cut of by a loud noise and the three of them blinked in surprise. "-Dangerous..." Rory frowned, pointing a finger at the door. "Are you _sure_ this is the second world war? It sounds more like- An animal." Amy opened the door and peeked outside. This was definitely not 1940.


	4. BETA

~~Silence. An unbelievable strong force pulled him heavily away and swept him off his feet, falling down roughly. Suddenly the sounds and colours explode around him, making him cover his face, he was alarmed. He quickly stood up, his knees felt weak. As fast as he could run, he ran to his 'borrowed' Tardis, he ran inside, mumbling. "Need... To get... Out of... Here..." He pushed the buttons, trying not to think about what was happening outside and he set off... He blinked exhausted and it all got black...~~ all sweaty, the Doctor woke up, having again the dream about the day he ran away. He ran away from the Time War, his planet was swept away, along with the other Time Lords. He never was able to forgive his self his actions and he would never be. He ran a hand trough his hair and sighed. He obviously fell asleep last night at the control room once again. The Tardis wasn't working well lately and his nightmares were getting stronger. Somehow it could be linked, the Doctor thought. "Morning, Doctor!" A young woman stood up the stairs and the Doctor looked up. "Morning, Amelia." He smiled. He wanted to forget about the dream as soon as possible. Amy walked down, trying to ignore the fact she called him Amelia. He was worried. "Have you been sleeping here again? I told you that you shouldn't!" The Doctor nodded slightly, putting his tweed jacket on and he fixed his bow tie. Amy sighed. "Honestly, Doctor. I-" a third person entered the room. Rory, Amy's husband. He might not be the cleverest looking man, but his heart was on the right place and he truly loved Amy. A true companion. He looked at the Doctor, and forgot his early negative feelings about him. "Amy is right.." But the Doctor laughed softly, shaking his head to make their feelings disappear. "I am okay. I am the king of okay! It still is a stupid title..." He chuckled and walks past them to the corridors. "Breakfast?" The two of the others exchanged a glare but nodded, agreeing. "What about... Fish custard?" The Doctor smiled, suddenly noticing he was hungry and rubbed his hands together. "Fish cu-?" Rory frowned. The Doctor usually talked about this treat but he never actually knew what it was. Amy wrinkled her nose. "No thanks..." She thought back at her first meeting with the Doctor; the mad man with a box. He just landed in her yard and after several times of trying food, he ate fish fingers and custard, a mad man he was. And still is. She smiled at the thoughts. As she walked after the Doctor, she pulled Rory with her. "Come on, maybe you -should- try it." They walked into the kitchen and the Doctor took his place behind the frying pan. "So. Fish custard it is? And for Amy... I could make you some toast?..." Amy nodded thankfully; she had to speak with Rory. The both of them sat down at the table, the Doctor preparing their breakfast. "Rory, the Doctor... I'm worried about him. He acts more odd than ever lately." Rory shrugged. "Maybe it's his usual behaviour? You never know it when it comes to the Doctor; I still need to learn lots and lots everyday about him." He took her hand. She looked in his eyes "Maybe you're right... You never know..." She sighed and looked down, playing subconsciously with the sleeve of her cardigan. They heard the Doctor preparing the fish fingers. "Don't worry about him. He knows what he's doing..." Rory hesitated and he added softly; "He always does, Amy." Amy nodded and bowed to him to kiss him. "Probably. Thank you." After a couple of minutes, the Doctor arrived with three plates. He proudly put one fish finger plate in front of Rory. He pulled a disgust face. "Enjoy this meal, Rory the Roman!" The Doctor gave Amy her toast, receiving a thankful glance. He smiled at her and placed his own plate at a free seat and he sat down. "So... What's the planning today?" He looked at them both, half expecting them to tell him that they wanted to stay home today. Amy swallowed. She noticed that the Tardis wasn't behaving as the Doctor told it to, almost stubborn. She actually wanted to stay here and keep an eye on the Doctor, but how could she do that possibly better when they are out? See if he acts like he usually does. She looked at Rory with a confident smile. "I'd like to go to..." She grinned and looked at Rory; "the cavemen?" She laughed at Rorys' shocked expression. "No, no, I was kidding, big boy." He sighed relieved. "Gladly." "So, where to? I was thinking about..." Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, Rory finished it for him. "Second world war..." Amy and the Doctor exchanged a surprised glare. "Okay? Never knew you were interested in that..." Amy said. "It's the Roman warrior inside him!" The Doctor poked Rory's chest and he turned to Amy. "You've been there once before... With the Daleks..." He spoke softly, bowing closer to her. "It's dangerous. And I am not sure we will be as lucky as last time..." Amy hit his upper arm with her fist teasingly. "Scared, Doctor?" She grinned and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, not scared! So, Rory. Second world war it is?" Rory nodded at him, then he looked at Amy, but she was too busy with looking at the Doctor. Once again he began to think she loved the Doctor more than she loved him. He shook his head. That's not true, she loved Rory Williams and he was imagining stuff. After finishing their breakfast, which was mainly discussing their plans and Rory looking disgust at his plate and eating Amy's toast, they headed to the control room. The Doctor rubbed in his eyes and he pushed some buttons, not bothering about the breaks, nor about the stabilisers."Like I ever do." he thought. They held on to the bars as they set off. After a few seconds they landed with a bump and they walked over to the doors. "Now remember. This could very..." His sentence got cut of by a loud noise and the three of them blinked surprised. "... Dangerous..." Rory frowned. "Are you -sure- this is the second world war. It sounds more like... An animal..." Amy opened the door and looked outside. This was definitely not 1940... It was like she stepped into the years far before humanity. The ground was covered with dry sand, grass and dirt. In the distance was a lake and there were all kinds of tropical trees that had surrounded them. The Doctor came after her, wide eyed, followed by an surprised yet scared looking Rory. "-this- is definitely not our destination..." The Doctor looked around. "I'm amazed. The Tardis has never brought me this far from the actual destination." He got on his knees, examining the ground. "Er. Guys?" Amy looked up to see enormous beasts circling above their head. They all looked up and they widened their eyes. "Where -are- we?" Rory squeaked and the Doctor narrowed his eyes, looking at the creatures. "Dinosaurs." Amy gasped silently. "How in the name of sanity did we got here? We have to get out of here as soon as we can!" She turned around to walk back in but the Doctor grabbed her lower arm. "No, this is our chance!" "Our chance to -what-?" She asked. "Our chance to find out which alien creatures already exist -before- humanity and my race... And... And any other race!" Rory frowned at the Doctor. "Then why didn't you visit this age earlier? Instead of bringing us here..." "This is not my fault!" The Doctor replied; "the Tardis brought us here and..." He turned around to face the Tardis but instead of looking at the blue box, he was looking at an enormous creature. "Amy, Rory. I want you to stay calm and-" before he finished his sentence, Amy had already turned around to ask what was going an and was now face to face with the creature. She whispered. "Dinosaurs..." The Doctor nodded slowly. "Yes. I noticed. Now, don't move. You too, Rory. It waits for us to move." But Rory, stubborn as always, had already turned around and was now facing the giant dinosaur as well. He swallowed, trying not to scream. At that very moment, a shadow came out from behind a tree and it tossed a rock to the dinosaur so it got distracted. It turned around so the three of them had to dodge his tail. Another small rock was thrown by the person and it hit the Doctor's head. He blinked and took it from the ground, looking at it and he blushed, smiling. He put it away in his pocket and looked up, the Dinosaur had disappeared in the forest, looking for the one that had thrown the rock. The shadow stepped forwards and it smiled, looking at it's wrist. "Good... Morning, I believe."


End file.
